Behind Closed Doors - Trapped In Walmart Version EB
by Emille Bondevik
Summary: After a night of drinking at a nearby pub due to a mysterious man offering the whole group of nations drinks, all get wasted and eventually pass out only to find themselves laying on the floor of the newly completed mall. Dubbed " The Mall Extreme, " it has triple the stores and shops and sections with unique merchandise. Follow along as the nations have a blast inside the mall.


**Author's Note: ****- I am aware that this story idea is originally captainxx's, but I have sent her/him a Private Message asking for permission to use this plot bunny. She/He agreed, so here I am now with this chapter. If you enjoy this story, please go check out the original one. This is a win-win situation. I win because I am granted access to this plot bunny and captainxx wins because this FF serves a second purpose: to act as an ad that advertises her/his FF too. This FF is inspired by hers/his, so if you like this version, I encourage you to check out her/his. So, without further ado, I present the first chapter of my version.**

* * *

**Full Summary: After a night of drinking at a nearby pub due to a mysterious man offering the whole group of nations drinks, all get wasted and eventually pass out only to find themselves laying on the floor of the newly completed mall. Dubbed " The Mall Extreme, " it has triple the stores and shops and sections displaying unique merchandise. Follow along as the nations have a blast while inside the walls of the mall. Many adventures await as the nations have a week until the mall's grand opening. Will it become just another large "arcade" for the Hetalia cast or will it become a war zone? Or maybe...both? Or will it become a multi-purpose area? [Rated T for language and just to be safe.]**

* * *

**Prologue: Pull The Trigger**

* * *

The last thing the nations remembered was a **very **tall man offering them drinks at the nearest pub. Then, another memory of them making a toast, raising all glasses, tankards, or drinks high in the air. All were either grinning madly, sparkling, overly hyperactive, or moping dejectedly in the corner where they would reminisce of past events that didn't end as they had planned. Arthur Kirkland – as well as the few others in the group of nations who practiced wary caution in times of danger and during "fishy" situations – had his suspicions from the start about the… _strange _man. What kind of stranger would just offer a large group of 30+ people**_ each _**a drink? None. _Unless_ they had a superior motive that called for the action to ensure their plan to be successful. So, none of the aforementioned people weren't in the least bit surprised that something strange had occurred whilst they were unconscious after their great consumption of alcohol the previous night. However, **_what_** happened to them and **_where_** they found themselves the next day surprised them quite a bit even though the idea that something had happened to them was quite expected.

"Where in the name of Queen Elizabeth **_are _**we?!" A certain British self-proclaimed gentleman exclaimed in fury and confusion. Not so gentlemanly now huh? Well, moving on! Arthur's exclamation succeeded in waking up the rest of the countries from their slumber due to the overly loud unnecessary volume has voice had reached. How very _considerate _of a gentleman don't you think?

"Iggy! Just five more minutes!" Alfred whined, promptly rolling over to face the other side. He suddenly regretted the movement as it made his head spin and a headache made its presence known. _Screw you you hangover! One of my worst nemeses, so we meet again_. Moaning, he became aware of England's "Chant of Doom." The last time he had heard it was when Iggy was trying to convince his colony form to choose him over France. It nearly made him cry! Wait, scratch that. It **did **make him cry. [1]

A chorus of sounds followed the American's as the other nations were brought out of their state of unconsciousness to greet the morning.

America, brushing off his pounding hangover – and the other nations' too – as he yelled at his brother….who was a foot away. "Yo! Dude! That was some good alcohol!" He walked over and playfully slapped the other man's back, expecting a wince from the weaker nation. Instead, he was met with silence. "Hey, dude. You okay?" He askes, his face showing genuine concern.

"Go die in a f*ck*ng hole. **How dare you wake me without permission?!**" Canada had underwent a transformation that had altered his appearance, personality, and voice. But something else was terribly wrong. His eyes. They were no longer a deep blue that could be easily mistaken for indigo. They were red, similar to Prussia's except Prussia's mischievious glint was replaced with one of fury. It was ominous. And although each of the nations witnessing the event of Canada's transformation all possessed a unique train of thought concerning the happening in front of them, each could draw one conclusion that they could all agree upon. The Canada they knew was gone. **_This _**was another form of Canada who was **_much, much _**more malicious than the original. And somehow, they all knew that this one would not hesitate to kill them. Kill them all. [2]

One voice shattered the deathly silence, its tone one that left no room for defiance. So all obeyed. "Run. If you value your life and the wellbeing of your country and its people, for God's sake, **run**." [3]

* * *

**Author's Note(s): **

**- [1] I based this part off of Episode 40 of Hetalia: Axis Powers, so I highly encourage you to heck that episode out to get a better understanding of my little allusion and what was happening if you haven't already viewed this episode.**

**-[2] I figured that Manada would _of course_ take the opportunity when it arises to take over Canada. Canada let his guard and defenses down due to the alcohol. So, I guess now you all should just welcome Manada to the show! His appearance and America's unknowing way of approaching him you will find has triggered a killing spree of sorts until they find a way to get Canada back. It's HetaOni situation again! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**-[3] The voice belongs to either Germany or Sweden. I'll let you decide for yourself who it actually is for the moment before I let you know the true answer in upcoming chapters. **

**- I'll probably include as many countries as possible while still keeping their time in the limelight of equal length. I'll TRY. So, expect a lot of nations popping up in future chapters. This is more of a prologue I guess.**


End file.
